Bright Blue Butterflies
by XxHannahHightopsxX
Summary: Something stopped me in my thoughts though...- lone butterfly landed on my nose. Ooh, What a beautiful butterfly. It... It wasn't Cold... Not, as in temperature, but... It was a bright butterfly, that glistened a wonderful blue. What a color.. OC pov


_**Hello, This is My First Corpse Bride Fic, And I intend it to be somewhat Good... Or, at least I hope! Okay, So, I have a problem with my Captialization in front of words - Its a habbit, and I'll try to fix it, But I wont gaurenntee The 100% Correct, if you understand me clearly... Okay. I dont own ANYTHING. I only own Valarie. =D OC, I guess... Dont Like it? Im sorry. =[ Hehe, Here it is. **_

_Cold._

No.. I hadent though of this instinctation until I had actually felt it... _Cold._

I guess we all live, in somewhat of darkness from time to time. We all get that feeling..._ Cold..._

But No.. The word, Cold could only describe my world. It was, and Im not even exagerating. It was, an utterly _bone chilling_ world out there. Especially the grey, that surrounded me. I felt so alone in my room. Nothing to do, but stare out my window, into the entire world of nothingness... Grey, nothingness.

I heard my door Creak, as I turned around and saw My father, who Haden't said a thing until he knew I had spotted him. He just stood, and choked on his words a bit... He was fond, and well known for doing that. "Your Mother and I will be going out in a bit... Would you care to join?" He asked. I thought, as if it was a hard question. As if doing nothing, or walking with my parents down a street was a hard question. I simply nodded, as he smiled.

"We're leaving in a few minutes. I'll leave you to get ready." He said, as he closed the door and left. My dad was sure something. He was the one in the room who sat in the back, but looked like he really had something to say. One of those types, and apperently my mother, Victoria thought it was just the cutest thing. My Fathers name, was Victor. Surprised my name was Valarie, and Not Vicky...

Thank Goodness it wasn't though. I hate the name Vicky. Reminds me of "Icky" or "Sicky" or "Picky".. Just one of those things, I guess. I haden't really cared until I turned Nine. Now, I was about 11.

My apperence wasn't something to shy of normal. My hair was Black, but in a brown way. My hair always looked "Tousled," Even though I dont even do anything to it, except brush it, and then let it dry. You'd think a bit more, considering what aristocrats my parents where, but I thought, "Who really cares?"

One thing I hate, is wearing Dresses... Thats something you wont see me doing, hardly at all. Unless my batty grandparents order me too. My mother Dosent want me doing something I dont, Nor my father. But, When it includes them, [My Grandparents, which it usually does] I end up doing so.

Now, I only wore a shirt, and some pants that had holes in them... That was new, to my hometown. I prushed my hair back into a ponytail, sure to leave out two strands at the sides. I wasn't preppy, that was for sure. I hadn't been so for a long while. When I was four or five, sure. But that was also against my will to wear stupid dresses, and floral gowns. it made me feel rediculous!

I rushed down the stairs, followed by a cough, heard down the long staircase. I paused in my tracks and looked down. There, I saw my Batty grandparents, from my mothers side... I prefered My fathers Parents, because appaerntly becoming rich isn't as bad as becoming bankrupt. I let out a soft annoyed sigh, as I walked down the stairs like a "Lady".

I noticed my father who bit his lip at this gesture my Grandparents had bestowed on me. I didn't get why he let them do that if it bugged him so much... I didn't bother to tell hm though, probably the same reason he didnt tell his parents. I was sure surprised they hadent said anything about me not wearing one of my many dresses they had purchased for me.

"Valerie Van Dort, What on earth are you clothed in?" My grandmother chirped, in that High squeaky voice, I really found annoying. I hated how she always used my last name...

"Clothing..." I replied Sarcasticly. I hated her most of the time. Always complaining about something. As my Fathers mother was just a goody too shoos, only trying to make good impressions. Thats alot better than a Dress buying Dimwit.

"_Dont_ you _dare_ get that attitude with _me_. Im your elder, and you are to show some_ respect_." Her husband, [My Batty Grandfather] Looked at her as if She was making complete sence, but no sence at all. I never really got it.

"Yes, Miss..." I spoke, trying to fight the urge to roll my eyes at this. So irritating. "Good Girl" She said again, turning to the door as she left the house, with my grandfather. "Why does she treat me like a dog?" I asked my father. I dont think he understood either. He sighed, and looked to me with a smile. "She's gone now. Come on now, we cant have your mother waiting. Lets all go."

_The Walk_

The sky wasn't as grey as usuall, but yes. Nothing much had changed. My mother and father walked in front of me, while I just walked behind, balancing on different things, such as peices of wood that lay on the ground unattended. I did enjoy that. I liked some adventure in my life, and as of now, it wasnt anything to unspecial. I thought walking to the store was an adventure. Sometimes walking down the staircase. I hadent even remembered why my grandparents where at my house today. Just there to annoy me, as soon as I woke up? Expected me to walk down in a ball gown, before I went to the Park? No... Never! I have difficulties even dressing in that just to go to a real formal event.

I didnt even think of give twice a glance at the mild forest, where the park was.

I ran right past my parents, whom I heard laughing a tad at my outragousness. This town needed some of that, I thought. I felt a laugh come on, and as I let it out, It felt good. I hadent laughed for a long while. Being cooped up in my house. I kind of FELT like a dog. That still was no reason for them to treat me that way, though.

I stopped, and looked back to my parents, who where eyeing a patch of somewhat colorful flowers, growing in the distance. I knew that they would mind if I had my fun withought them, at least for a bit, would they?

I sat down and stared at the woods in front of me... I've always wanted to go in there, have heck of an adventure... That would be amazing...

Something stopped me in my thoughts though...- lone butterfly landed on my nose. Ooh, What a beautiful butterfly. It... It wasn't Cold... Not, as in teperature, but... It was a bright butterfly, that glistened a wonderful blue. Ooh, what an amazing color... It flew off, into the woods. Withought intentionaly thinking, I sot off onto my feet, and followed it. Oh, and it was a spooky Adventure. I felt a moment of relization, but When I did, I couldnt even see my parents.

I wasn't scared, Surprisingly. But I sure was excited. It was leading me somewhere... I think... Soon, I saw it, land by another one. Then those two went to a third, untill the whole flock was swarming around me, in beautiful mixes of Blue, and Grey, and shades of the two. They all flew down, as if to be going into the ground. I ran to where the all suddenly dissapeared.

I was dumbfounded.

Thats when the ground collaped under me, and I hit my head quite hard on a rock, and I fell asleep. I was out, as I went down, and down, and down...

_**Enjoyed? Hated? Let me know! Thank you SO much!**_


End file.
